


By Accident We Meet [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Lego, Mini, Protostar Art, Rally Car Racing, mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: Emma, a former NASCAR racer, and Regina, mayor of Storybrooke who would do anything to win back the love of her son, get paired up in a rally car racing Pro-Am and hijinks ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Accident We Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465441) by [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/pseuds/happylikeafool). 

> Oh my god you folks, Sam did such an incredible job with this protostar art. Sweet merciful Zeus is it good. I built some stuff after getting too addicted to the Lego expansion of Forza Horizon 4, and she took it and turned it into something amazing. Go read it.
> 
> Also, let's get a round of applause for our spectacularly wonderful moderators. Running Swan Queen Supernova and wrangling this many people doing this many things must take an incredible amount of work, and I'm mildly convinced they sold their souls to the devil to get spreadsheet powers. Thank you so much for organising all of this, please get someone in the same country as you to give you a hug on my behalf.


	2. In the garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina remains unimpressed by Emma's vehicle choices.

Meanwhile, in the garage...


	3. A realisation

As always, they need each other to survive...


	4. The truth comes out

To find out how this whole thing gets resolved, you have to read HappyLikeAFool's fic, which is just too good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [By Accident We Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465441) by [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/pseuds/happylikeafool)


End file.
